Scent
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Mas mesmo aquele quase sorriso, já era um prêmio. E ele se odiava por querê-lo, e se odiava por ganhá-lo. E se odiava ainda mais por saber que, em uma semana, voltaria com mais alguma coisa, só para vê-la sorrir. Prata no II mini-chall HP do 6v.


**Scent**

Era só mais uma daquelas semanas - daquelas semanas que se repetiam sempre, três vezes ao ano, quando não sabia o que comprar para Ginny. Harry jamais fora particularmente criativo, e com o passar de todos aquele tempo, sua criatividade só ia diminuindo. Seus pés caminhavam a esmo, quase sem ver todas as vitrines pelas quais passava, quase perdido - dentro de si, na rua - quase sonhando com o que Hermione dissera.

"Compre algo diferente. Sei lá, inove, busque algo trouxa."

E ele corara, violentamente, achando que se referia a algo vindo de um sex shop. Mas não, sua tentativa de explicar o que pensou tinha gerado risadas que se tornaram tosse, que se tornaram lágrimas de tanto rir. Ron, então, era melhor nem lembrar. Bem, não que o amigo fosse deixá-lo esquecer em qualquer momento dos próximos dez anos.

Bem, depois de mais de trinta anos de amizade, é exatamente o que você esperaria que acontecesse, não é?

Sem sequer perceber que entrara na loja, começou a mexer em perfumes. Perfumes e sabonetes e óleos de banho, essas coisas que mulheres gostam - e gostavam ainda mais com o passar dos anos, com a chegada da idade. Nunca dera a ela nada daquilo, e achou que merecia um prêmio pelo momento de criatividade.

(Na verdade, sempre procurava razões para se dar "prêmios".)

A mocinha que o atendeu tinha cabelos cor de mel, e um nariz um tanto esquisito. Os olhos eram de um tom belíssimo de azul, mas os traços eram fortes demais para que fosse bonita. Quase despedaçava seu coração olhá-la. Ela parecia tanto com _outra pessoa. _Mas, claro, os anos tinham passado e tinham deixado marcas.

"Boa escolha senhor. O cheiro da Violeta é bom para equilibrar e tranqüilizar."

Harry engasgou enquanto ela fechava o embrulho, já estando com o dinheiro em mãos. Sua cabeça estava lhe pregando peças novamente, atos falhos, arriscando desfazer tudo que tentara manter a tanto custo. Riu consigo mesmo, pensando que se havia algo que _ela_ não tinha era equilíbrio e tranqüilidade. A ironia cortante, na verdade, quase não lhe passou pela cabeça, enquanto a menina o oferecia uma segunda prova do perfume.

Tinha um cheiro fresco e suave. Não era o cheiro de pecado que _ela_ exalava, tantos anos atrás.

Mas, não, não devia nem lembrar que aquelas poucas ocasiões aconteceram. Era óbvio que nunca poderia ter funcionado, e se lembrar disso agora era estimular uma tentação que não queria ceder.

(Não gostava de sequer pensar coisas más.)

Escolheu, sem sequer cheirar, outro conjunto daquele, e mandou embrulhar. Uma embalagem bela, em tons de vermelho, impossível de ser confundida com o azul-lilás da outra.

Saiu, andando perdido, até se perceber no mesmo lugar de sempre, na mesma posição de sempre, e xingou-se, achando idiota. Ele parou, dando voltas em frente à casa, antes de deixar o embrulho azulado na porta, tocar a campainha e se esconder sob a capa.

_Ela_ abriu a porta, olhando em volta com alguma desconfiança. Viu o saco, o embrulho de presente, e quase sorriu. Ele pode vê-la olhar diretamente para onde ele estava invisível, e balançar a cabeça como quem já desistiu.

(Mas mesmo aquele quase sorriso, já era um prêmio. E ele se odiava por querê-lo, e se odiava por ganhá-lo. E se odiava ainda mais por saber que, em uma semana, voltaria com mais alguma coisa, só para vê-la sorrir.)

Chegou em casa mais cedo do que o normal, e Ginny sorriu cansadamente. Falou algo, que nem sequer registrou, dando para ela o presente de aniversário.

"Como sabia que era meu favorito?"

A voz da ruiva parecia vir de longe, e ele deu uma resposta rasa, mas foi o suficiente para que ela sorrisse e saísse da sala.

Harry sentou, o Profeta Vespertino nas mãos, mas sem conseguir olhá-lo realmente, imerso em pensamentos desconexos e quase-incoerentes. Perdido em uma loucura com cor de violetas e cheiro de pecado. Em uma lembrança da juventude que nunca seria mais do que isso. Em tocar campainhas para ver, sem sequer falar - ou tocar. Nunca completamente culpado, nunca completamente inocente.

Precisava mudar de rotina, concluiu, olhando a ruiva tornar a se aproximar, ainda sorrindo.

(Mas, claro, não mudaria. E _ela_ continuaria recebendo presentes a cada aniversário de sua esposa.)


End file.
